1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to firearms, specifically to the barrel catch mechanism of a small handgun.
2. Description of Prior Art
Barrel catch mechanisms for handguns have a long history. Hinged barrel revolvers typically use a catch which locks the topstrap to the frame. This catch usually consists of a rotating member; however, a push button type is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 368,599 (Marlin).
Hinged barrel pistols, which often do not use a topstrap, show a greater variety of barrel catch configurations. Among the barrel catches used in hinged barrel pistols are the rotating cam of the Remington double derringer, the rotating stirrup of the High Standard derringer, the sliding catch of the COP .357, the triggerguard actuated catch of the Thompson/Center Contender, and the push button catch of U.S. Pat. No. 44,123(Stevens). Hinged barrels are comparatively rare in self loading pistols; however, a frame mounted rotating catch is used in the Le Francais self loading pistols, as well as in some current Beretta and Taurus models.
Although the prior art is filled with barrel catches for hinged barrel handguns, heretofore known barrel catch mechanisms suffer from a number of disadvantages, particularly when applied to small handguns:
(a) Compact barrel catch mechanisms suitable for small handguns provide low strength and thereby limit the gun to the use of low energy cartridges.
(b) Robustly designed barrel catch mechanisms offering high strength use comparatively large components, or, are otherwise not readily adaptable to small handguns.
(c) Known barrel catches are ergonomically difficult to operate when miniaturized.
(d) Known barrel catches may interfere with the comfortable gripping of a small handgun.
(e) Barrel catch mechanisms located above the bore axis, or requiring a hinge above the bore axis, needlessly increase overall handgun height.
Accordingly, among the objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a barrel catch mechanism suitable for small handguns which offers robustness and the strength to contain high energy cartridges.
(b) to provide a barrel catch mechanism which is ergonomically easy to operate.
(c) to provide a barrel catch mechanism which does not interfere with the comfortable gripping of a small handgun.
(d) to provide a barrel catch mechanism which is not a design constraint to minimizing handgun height.